Hot Spring Fling
by SaltNPepper
Summary: What we didn't see in the episode "Snow way out." Misty is forced to spend the night alone with Brock in an underground hot spring. Just what does she think (and want ^_~) to happen? Misty's POV.


Hot Spring Fling  
by Salt*N*Pepper  
  
Author's note: And now presenting the cut gymshippy scenes from "Snow way out" exclusivly from Japan made into this little story by Salt & me....  
YES, WE KNOW NONE OF THIS IS TRUE ~ THERE WERE NO CUT SCENES ~ BUT WE CAN DREAM CAN'T WE???!!!!! LET US GYMSHIPPERS DREAM!!!! _ *calms down*...hehe, some one else can dream too ^_~   
-------read-on----------------   
  
  
I knew going up that mountain would be a mistake. From the moment Ash got this glow of excitement in his eyes I knew it was a mistake.   
  
"What!? I don't wanna go mountain climbing!"   
  
I protested, holding my arm up. I gave Ash a desperate glance, hoping he would change his mind. But his determined expression remained. He grinned at me and turned to his pokémon.  
  
"Awe, what's a little molehill, right Pikachu?"  
he asked, looking at pikachu with those deep brown eyes, those innocent eyes. He went on about saying how pokémon masters never take the easy way out and are always up for challenges. A pokémon master. Heh, that's what Ash wanted to be. From the day I met him he was determined to fulfill his dream, and I guess I have to admit, he's come along way. He's always bragging and is way too determined, and I usually put up with that, but today was different. I knew going up that mountain would be a mistake.  
We had been walking for quite a while before Brock decided to pull out the map.   
  
"Uh-oh…" I thought. "This usually means we're lost."   
  
"According to the map, we should be pretty close to the top." he said. Suddenly he looked down at the small metal compass in his hand. "Whoa, that's weird."   
Ash turned around to face Brock.  
  
"What's weird?" Ash asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"The compass went…crazy!" Brock replied, staring at the needle spinning out of control.  
"This mountain must have so much iron that it's thrown the needle off."  
  
Ash and I loudly gasped.  
  
"If the compass doesn't work, how are we gonna find our way?!" I asked, panicking.  
  
"Ahh, don't panic." Brock said to me, smiling. It's weird, but sometimes his smile can just…calm me down… I mean I guess it's just his way of letting you know that everything's going to be alright…but still, it's weird…   
  
"If the sun's up there about three o'clock…according to my calculations that means..." Brock paused, still keeping Ash and me in suspense.  
  
"What, what does it mean!" We screamed together.  
  
"We're lost." Brock said, almost triumphantly.   
  
I felt myself crashing to the ground, along with Ash.   
  
"Great, no need for panic now…" I thought sarcastically.   
  
Ash suddenly lifted his head. "I know! Pigeotto go!" He threw the pokéball and waited for the bird to come out. "Pigeotto! Find a path we can take to get to the other side of the mountain!" Ash commanded it. Pigeotto flew away over the trees, using it's sharp eye to scan the land.   
  
An hour passed and still Pigeotto had not returned. "It's s-so c-cold…" I said, shivering. I rubbed my bare arms with my hands, desperately trying to get warm.   
  
"Here…take this…" Brock said softly, handing me a blanket. "The higher we go the colder it's going to get, so I might as well take one too…" I watched Brock take another blanket out of his back pack and wrap it around himself.   
  
"How do you get it to stay like that?" I asked, trying to hold the ends up over my shoulders. "Mine keeps falling down…"   
  
"It's really quite simple Misty, you just tuck it in like this…" Brock replied, doing it for me. I blushed a little as he wrapped it tight around my chest.   
  
"I have to breathe too, you know…" I gasped.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry…" Brock said quickly, releasing it a little. "You want one too Ash?"   
  
Ash gazed at the blanket with a tremendous longing, but shook his head.   
  
"This weather is good for training, I'll just have to get used to it…that ice field can get pretty cold you know, heh, heh.." Brock looked like he was about to protest, but just shrugged his shoulders as he put the third blanket away.   
  
"Always have to be the big hero, don't you Ash.." I thought bitterly. I was about to open my mouth to say something, when a large, wet snowflake landed on my nose.   
"Hey…it's snowing…" I whispered. I really wasn't the snow-loving type, but up here in the mountains it just was so….beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes away from it…not like I could anyway, the snow was everywhere…  
  
"Hmmm…that's not a good sign…" I heard Brock say. "It's just bound to get worse…"   
  
"Well then we better hurry up!" Ash exclaimed. "I think I see a path up ahead!" With that, Ash dashed ahead at full speed, with Pikachu following at his heals.   
  
"Wait up Ash!" Brock called through the heavy snow. "The worst thing to do is to split up!"   
I closed my eyes and pushed through the now winding sheets of hail.   
  
"Brock!" I yelled. "It's getting worse by the second!!" Brock looked at me then back at Ash.  
  
"Ash listen…" Brock started. "We can't go on in this storm, we have to dig a snow cave or something to spend the night in." Even through the thick snow I could see Ash was pouting.   
  
"Come-on Ash…" I pleaded.  
  
"Not even the greatest pokémon master would chance a storm this bad." Brock stated in a convincing voice.   
  
"Alright…" Ash said, giving in. Suddenly strong, powerful winds blew around us, and I heard a scream.   
  
"Pikachu!!!!!!" Ash screamed. He tore off through the blizzard.   
  
"What the hell is he doing!?" Brock cried.  
  
I tried my hardest to see through the storm. I suddenly saw Ash dive for something, and go straight off the edge of a cliff......  
  
"OH MY GOD - ASH!!!!!!" I screamed. "ASH!!!!!!!!!" I tried to run after him, but Brock had grabbed on to my wrist. "LET GO OFF ME!!!! I screeched. "AAAAASH!!!!!!!! I felt hot tears streaking down my face. After one last attempt I finally gave up struggling against Brock's strong grasp, and fell into the freezing snow.   
  
"He's gone…." I sobbed. "he's gone…" Brock knelt down besides me and pulled me into a strong hug. He didn't say anything, he just held me…I could feel his wet tears run off onto my cheek and into the snow. I just buried my head deeper into his shoulder. "He's gone, Brock, we're never going to see him…again…I-I'm never going to see him…" I was too choked up to even finish my sentence. I felt the sharp pangs of ice hit my back, but ignored them.   
  
"We have to get to some shelter or we'll freeze…" Brock whispered in my ear after what seemed like eternity. I couldn't care if I froze to death, Ash was gone… I simply continued to bawl even harder into Brock.   
  
"...Just the way I've been yelling at him lately...I'm sorry Ash, I'm so sorry..."   
  
"Misty..." Brock began, shaking my shoulders a little.  
  
"Now he'll never forgive me..." I continued.  
  
"Misty!!!" Brock said sharply.  
  
"I never even got to say...good-bye..." I sobbed.  
  
"Misty, LOOK!!!" Suddenly Brock grabbed my jaw and jerked it into a direction.   
  
"It's… Ash…" I said, slowly. "He's ALIVE?!?!?" I stood up a little too quickly and fell back down.   
  
"Ash is okay…." I heard Brock say as he helped me up. "It looks like he's using Bulbasaur for something…but he's too far down that on that cliff ledge for us to get to him…"   
  
"Oh, Ash…" I whispered, wiping my eyes with my hand.   
  
"I'm sure we can get to him in the morning, after this storm is through." Brock stated, quickly doing the same. "But for now, we HAVE to do something to get out of this storm, or Ash will be crying over us!"   
  
He smiled at me, giving me that same feeling of security earlier today…   
  
"Alright…" I agreed.   
  
"Wouldn't want to get separated now would we?" Brock held out his hand. I stared at it.  
  
"I, uh…no…" I stammered. "Definitely not after what happened with Ash." I gave him my delicate hand. He grasped it tightly and led me somewhere off to the right. With his other hand he threw out a pokéball.   
  
"Onix go!" Brock yelled. A bright flash appeared. Onix roared to greet his master. "Onix! Dig through this snow to make a snow cave!" he commanded. The pokémon began to remove snow quickly.   
  
"Wow, I didn't know Onix could do that…" I said in awe. "I thought rock pokémon are weak against water…AND snow.."   
  
"Water maybe, but since snow is a condensed form of water, it doesn't affect Onix as much…" Brock replied. I giggled. I love it when he acts all intelligent.   
  
"What's so funny?" Brock asked.   
  
"Nothing…" I replied smiling.   
  
Suddenly Onix roared. "What's up, Onix?" asked Brock walking towards a cave of snow. "Oh my God- Misty, look at this!" he cried excitedly.  
  
"What is it?! Is everything okay?!?!" I asked quickly.   
  
"Just wonderful! Misty do you realize what Onix has just done?!" Brock asked laughing.  
  
"Spare me the guessing games and just tell me why it's so important that Onix found an underground hot spring…wait a minute….AN UNDERGROUND HOT SPRING!???!!!" I exclaimed.  
  
  
"Yup!" Brock replied happily. "Great job buddy!" Brock recalled Onix back to its pokéball. He stepped inside the small cave. "This is almost too perfect…" he smiled. Brock knelt down and put his hand in the water. "Oh, man it's like a Jacuzzi in here!! Misty take a look!"   
  
"Whoa…" I said looking around. We won't have to worry about being cold-that's for sure…" I felt the water. "Ooooh…nice and warm…" I giggled. The steam swirled around me as I looked at my reflection in the water. My eyes were still red from crying so much before, and a slight pink was in my cheeks from the cold, but I guess I looked okay, I mean I've looked better but yea, I looked okay. I turned up to look at Brock.   
"How-…why are you…-how come you're….in a bathing suit?!?" I stuttered, looking shocked.   
  
"Well I dunno about you but I'm not getting my clothes wet…" Brock laughed. "We still have to finish mountain climbing tomorrow-remember?" He jumped into the sparkling water, splashing water in my face.   
  
"Still just the thought that you changed right in front of me with out me knowing is enough to make me sick…" I said looking at his clothes in a pile on the floor.   
  
"Oh would you have rather known so you could watch?" Brock asked, a large grin spreading across his face.   
  
"What! That's just sick! You're sick!" I yelled, feeling myself blush deeply.   
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Come-on in!" Brock said happily.   
  
"Hmmp, you're just lucky that I thought we'd go swimming today, so I put my bathing suit on under my clothes!" I said, beginning to take off my shirt. "Please don't let him look at me…" I silently pleaded as I tossed my clothes in the corner with his.   
  
"That's a nice bathing suit, Misty…" Brock said as he watched me get into the water.   
  
"Damn it!" I thought. "Well at least it's a complement…."   
"Are you kidding? I always wear this old red one…" I heard myself say. "I do have another yellow one with this pink star, that's my nice one, but today it's just plain old red with yellow outline haha!"   
  
"You sure like yellow a lot, don't you…" Brock replied, sinking deeper into the water.  
  
"What's the matter with yellow? So what if I like it?!" I said defensively.   
  
"Nothing, I was just going to say I thought it really brings out your eyes…" he said.  
  
"Oh well…." I paused, unsure of what to say. "Thanks…. Gee, how do you think Ash is holding up?…" I asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Well he's got all his pokemon with him, so I think he'll be just fine." Brock replied.   
  
"Heh, for a while there I thought we lost him…" I said looking down.   
  
"Yea, you were pretty upset, I didn't think I could hold you back any longer, thank God you gave up…" Brock said.  
  
"Hey, you were upset too you know…" I smiled, splashing him with water. He returned the splash, and somehow we both got tangled into one messy splash fight.   
  
"I win! I win!" I cried triumphantly, holding his head underwater. But Brock kicked my ankle, sending me crashing down on top of him. He held me in his arms and then raised me up above his head, preparing to throw me back down into the water. "Don't you dare! I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed, through fits of laughter. He did anyway, the last words I heard before going underwater from him was "no I win!!!!!…"   
  
I swam back up shaking my head. "Thanks for getting water in my ears…" I said sarcastically.   
  
"Well then maybe next time you'll think twice about starting a water fight with the splash-o-nater." Brock said, smirking.   
  
"Splash-o-nater? Oh that's cute…" I said laughing. " You're such a dork…" Brock laughed. I watched him get out of the spring and head for a towel in his back-pack.   
"Gosh, you know, I've never seen this side of Brock before. He's just so….i dunno, I guess he's just a fun person to be with when you're alone with him. Heh, and this is the first time I've been alone with him without Ash…." I thought. " He's so funny, kind, caring, I dunno why any of the nurse Joys would turn him down…."   
Brock ruffled up his hair in the towel, making it much more spikier than usual. I went into hysterical fits. Brock looked absolutely adorable.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" he demanded. Before I realized I had said anything I blurted out the words "you're cute."   
  
Brock started at me for a moment. I could feel the blush rise up in my cheeks. "Really?" he asked, taking a seat next to me. "You really think so? Cause you're the only girl that does. I mean, I try and I try, but nothing ever seems to work for me…IF I'M SO CUTE WHY WON'T ANYBODY GO OUT WITH ME!!!!???"   
  
"It's okay, it's okay…" I said patting his back. God the RELIEF I felt when I realized Brock took my "you're cute.." as just a friend thing and not a…..well….i don't want to think of what he might of took it as.   
  
"So now you like me huh?" Brock whispered, a devilish grin begining to form on his face.   
  
"DAMNIT!!!!!" I thought frantically. "ME AND MY INCREDIBLY STUPID MOUTH…."   
  
"Who, me? Oh don't be stupid Brock, Me liking you? Oh yea, that's a great joke, I-I should tell it to Ash sometime…" I said quickly, hoping my blush wasn't TOO obvious.   
  
Brock looked deep into me, God, I felt like he could almost see through my soul… I must have been so red….."It's a good thing he can't read minds…" I thought nervously. Oh my God he probably knows..I-I have a thing for him. But I just started feeling this way today, it's not like I HAD a crush on him - it was just today, kinda like a fling, that's all, nothing more than that...just a fling. He went on about saying something about me, I think it was my eyes, yea, he said I had amazing eyes. Speaking of eyes I found myself locked into his gaze, as he slowly moved closer to me. Suddenly my heart began to race, as blood rushed up into my cheeks. I knew what was coming. I saw him smile and felt his nose nuzzle against mine. I could feel his lips slowly and gently graze over mine as my whole body went into some sort of shock. I can't believe Brock is kissing me….  
  
"Please Misty if you wake up I promise never to flirt with another girl ever again…" I heard Brock say. "I almost lost Ash today, Misty...I can't lose you!!! Please wake up…." I slowly opened my eyes, to find Brock leaning over me, looking tremendously worried.  
  
"Brock?" I asked, my vision begining to clear. "What's the matter, what's wrong?"  
  
"Misty!" Brock shouted throwing his arms around me. "You're okay! Oh, I'm so sorry!" He let go of me, and looked like he expected me to say something...  
  
"Wha-what happened?" I asked, sitting up. I looked around. Same cave, same hot spring, same bathing suit, Brock was still here, what the hell had happened?  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Brock asked, lightly touching my forehead. I shook my head no. "We were playing in the water, and I threw you, remember? I didn't realize you had hit your head on the side until you didn't come up. I went down after you, and you were unconscious…"   
  
It was then I realized I had a headache. I reached up and felt a small bump on my forehead.   
"Oh…" was all I could say…. I had been dreaming all along….  
  
I noticed Brock was beginning to blush. "Oh and um, I had to give you uh, mouth to mouth, cause, I didn't think you were breathing, but it turned out you were…so I- uh I'm sorry…" He said quickly, staring at the ground.  
  
" It's okay…" I smiled. "I had a lovely dream…"   
  
Brock returned my smile. "So you're not mad at me for almost killing you…? "   
  
I then did something I thought I would never do outside of dreamworld - I kissed Brock…..  
"No, I'm just glad you saved me…" I said quickly. Brock touched his recently kissed cheek, looking quite shocked. Heh, that's probably his first kiss from a girl, I snickered. "Whoa, it's morning already?" I said looking outside, as I pulled my shirt back on.   
  
"Yea, I stayed up all night worrying about you…" Brock said wearily.   
  
"Well we might as well not tell Ash about this - I'm sure he has enough of his own problems…I hope he got through that storm okay…" I said tying my sneakers.  
  
"Yea, ready to go find him!" Brock said, smiling at me.   
  
"You bet!" I happily replied.  
  
"And you're sure you're okay?" Brock asked.  
  
"The best I've ever been…" I said.  
  
"Boy, that must have been some good dream for you to wake up and not smash me with your mallet…" Brock said.  
  
"You have no idea, splash-o-nater…" I giggled.  
  
"Huh?" Brock gave me a confused look.  
  
"Never mind…" I laughed.   
  
We walked around for a while in silence. I sqinted at the bright snow, glistening from the morning sun. Suddenly Brock began waving.   
  
"Hey, I think I see Ash up ahead! Hey Ash!" Brock called.  
  
"Ash!" I yelled.  
  
"Hey guys, I see you got through the storm okay…" Ash said. I was glad he was okay, but I wasn't about to throw my arms around him....not like somebody else did to me...   
  
"Brock's Onix found an underground hot spring…" I began, looking into Ash's tired face. "You wouldn't believe how comfy we were…" I blushed, recalling my dream.  
  
"An underground hot spring!?!" Ash yelled. "I had to dig a snow cave with my bare hands!!!"   
  
"And look what the storm blew in…" Brock said pointing behind him.   
  
"That's Team Rocket's balloon!" Ash exclaimed.   
  
"Yea, and I know just how to get it started! Vulpix Go!" Brock said throwing a pokeball. "Vulpix, fill Team Rocket's balloon!"   
Vulpix blew fire into the balloon, and it began to rise. A few minutes later, we were sailing high above the trees as we left the snowy mountain top.   
I blushed as I realized Brock was staring at me, probably still thinking of that little kiss I gave him earlier… heh, nothing compared to my dream…  
  
Three voices were heard in the distance.   
  
"Did you just hear something?" Ash asked thinking he had heard Team Rocket.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't hear anything…" Brock said turning his attention away from me.  
  
I hope dreams come true......  
  
  
~fin~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
